After Hours
by Mr. Fishy
Summary: Dancing with strangers is fun. ONESHOT


WARNING: This story isn't as innocent as my latest Oliver/Lily oneshots. There is a little more punch to it. Anyway, read respectfully and responsibility.

……

Oliver had always thought of himself as a ladies man. But sitting here at the bar with his work colleges, he was beginning to rethink that childhood statement of: Smoken Oaken. The club was dimly lit. When Oliver waved his hand in front of his face he could barely see it, until the bright flashing red lights came his way.

The music was loud and pumping pure sweat from the speakers. Dancers were tearing up the floor. Mark, Oliver's partner, patted him on the back.

"Yo look at the blonde!" He was pointing to the middle of the dance floor were a little curvy goddess was swaying her hips.

Oliver smirked to himself.

Mark turned to Oliver. "Come Smoken Oken show us your stuff. If you get the blonde to dance with you I'll pay for the drinks."

Oliver shook on the bet and the rest of his colleges cheered him on as he walked out to the girl. The music was still on full blast as Oliver made his way through the crowd. The women had her arms up and twirling around. Her long curl hair was flinging in all directions.

"Hey!" Oliver shouted over the long guitar solo.

The girl did not turn around. Oliver looked to his buddies; they were laughing and pointing at him. Not willing to pay for six different drinks Oliver tried again. This time he tapped her shoulder and shouted louder.

The girl turned around and stared at him right when the lights moved from bright red to dull purple. It was impossible to see anything.

"You like wanna dance?" Oliver said nervously.

The girl laughed and leaned up to his ear. Her lips touched his ear as she said, "Only if your up for it big boy."

Feeling all blood rush to his face he dumbly nodded and answered with, "Oh y-yeah."

She laughed again and he felt dizzy.

The speakers were vibrating with a hot new tune and the dancers responded by grinding up against everything and everyone at once. The wooden floor was packed. Oliver was squashed between dozens of people he didn't know.

The mystery girl had her arms around his shoulders one moment the next she was playing with his hair. She was everywhere: Behind him in front of him dancing circles around him.

Finally Oliver took her strongly by the hips and pressed her body to his. She seemed to enjoy this contact and they began dancing, touching one another roughly. Dirty, dirty, everyone was sweating sex right there on the dance floor.

It was this kind of heart stopping moment that Oliver was glad for a Friday night outing. Time to relax and cut loose. And here he was, practically groping this beautiful blonde. Ooh yes this was good.

He smiled in her hair and she clung to his white collared shirt. Oliver didn't even look back to his friends to see if they saw. This intense physical contact was madding. Oliver quickly ran his hands up her legs and to her thighs. She groaned and dug her nails in his back. Sexy as hell.

The song ended and the lights turned into a faded yellow, easy enough to see actually faces not just bodies moving to the beat.

Oliver pried himself away the same time the young women did. He laughed and looked up to her. She turned to him and his heart stopped.

"Lily?!"

Lily's mouth dropped and a blush crept up to her cheeks. "Oliver?!"

He didn't know what to say. He… he just danced, a wildly inappropriate dance, with … with LILY! His mouth went dry.

"I didn't know you could dance… like _that_!" He gestured to the dancers.

"Um you want to sit or something?" Lily asked tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Sure. Some of my friends from work have a table over there." Oliver pointed to the group of men who were whistling at him.

As they neared the table Lily laughed and Oliver raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry." She said. "It's just so funny."

Oliver thought for a moment then chuckled. "Yea, it kind of is."

Oliver grabbed another chair for Lily and they sat down at the round table.

"Guys this is my long time pal Lily. Lily these are the guys!" Oliver said with a wave of his hand.

"Wow! So you're Lily. I pictured you differently." Mark said moving closer to her.

"Ok?" Lily said moving away towards Oliver.

"Hey dude hands off she's my friend." Oliver frowned.

"Seemed like something else out there on the dance floor." Ed piped in with a sly smirk.

"Yea." Said the others together.

Oliver and Lily blushed.

The night progressed and drinks were had all around. Lily fit right in laughing and joking around. Although she and Oliver did not have another dance. Towards the end of the evening Oliver paid for Lily's drink, despite her offer to pay. And the boys began leaving.

Finally after the guys had all gone Lily and Oliver found themselves walking outside towards Lily's apartment.

"Very eventful night, no?" Lily laughed hands in the pockets of her red jacket.

"Oh yea." Oliver said eyes widening. "I never thought of you as the type of person who would… would dance or even go to a place like that." Oliver added hastily.

"Well I do. And I don't see you being someone like that either Smoken Oken." Lily said.

The sound of Lily's heels clicking the sidewalk filled Oliver's thoughts. Click. Click. Click

"How's life?" Oliver asked wistfully.

"Pretty good. I own a small hat store on the side of town."

"Hats?" Oliver chuckled.

"Funky hats." Lily corrected. "The place is called Lola's. What about you?"

"I'm an IRS." Oliver shrugged.

"Who secretly likes to go to clubs?" Lily giggled.

Oliver nodded.

The sound of cars rushing by slowly died as they turned the corner of 32nd street.

"I didn't know you lived down here." Oliver smiled. "I've really missed a lot haven't I?"

"You have." Lily said sadly.

"I've missed you Lily." Oliver said slowing his pace.

"Did you?" Lily questioned softly.

"All the time. I'm sorry I didn't write or call after college. Everything just went so fast."

"Same here." Lily replied.

"But… can we start over?" Oliver asked.

Lily nodded.

Oliver straitened his coat and cleared his throat. "Hello, I'm Oliver Oken." He held out his hand.

Lily took it and smiled sweetly. "Hi I'm Lily Truscott. Nice to meet you Mr. Oken."

"A pleasure Miss. Truscott." Oliver said.

Quickly, Oliver embraced Lily and kissed her. She didn't pull away. She deepened the kiss and held on to him very closely. Oliver broke away. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time now." He said.

Lily pulled out a pink sheet of paper and wrote down an address.

"Pick me up at Lola's tomorrow at six when I get off. Don't be late."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Oliver grinned.

"We'll catch up." Lily said.

"And kiss?" Oliver asked hopeful.

"And kiss." Lily laughed.

The night was fading by the time Oliver got home. The sun was slowly rising and he unlocked his door and saw a one blinking on his answering machine.

"Hey Oliver. I know I just saw you but I was just thinking about you and where we could go tomorrow… today. This is weird I'm talking to a machine." She laughed and continued. "Anyway call me back I left my number on the pink paper. Maybe we could get coffee in an hour or something?"

Oliver grabbed the phone and dialed the number quickly. "Hey Lily? About that coffee…"

End.

…..

I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your thoughts on anything. Elaborate on what you did or did not like. Thank-you for reading.

Lazy Days


End file.
